titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Lt. Silas Hope
Appearance :Silas has a lithe but muscled build. His hair is black, short and slightly ruffled. He also has a gunshot scar on his left side. Clothing :Silas dresses as though he were born in the 1800s... which, to be fair, he was. He wears dark trousers, light button-up shirts, and a white undershirt. His shirts are always buttoned up all the way save for the top two, and his pants are held in their proper place by his black suspenders. His shoes are dark and shined meticulously. Personality :Silas is a very practical and disciplined fellow. He has years of military experience under his belt, after all, and as such is also tactful and responsible. He is also very dependable, given that he was a lieutenant in the Confederate Army, and doesn't take any crap from anyone. Silas gives people only the respect they deserve... no more, no less. He's honest, but that doesn't mean he's not without his secrets. Powers and Abilities Power Absorption :Silas has the ability to temporarily 'borrow' someone's power. He can retain this power or up to a week, or until he 'borrows' another one. In order for this ability to work, Silas must be touching whoever owns the power - skin to skin. After contact is made, he no longer needs to continue contact. Weaknesses :While in possession of a power, Silas also retains the user's weaknesses in relation to the power. The longer he has the power, the weaker it becomes until it fades away completely on the seventh day. Other Abilities :With a history of military training, Silas is competent with a knife and older model guns. And I do mean old. Civil War old. Relationships Sean O'Brien :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Klavier and Savoy Forrest :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Silas Hope was a lieutenant in the Confederate Army. While in Vicksburg with his company, he met and befriended a gentleman by the name of Sean O'Brien, from Scotland (or, more recently, New Orleans). Sean was a private man, and it took Silas many weeks to crack his iron shell. But despite it all, Silas considered Sean his best friend. Had he been a bolder man, he would have probably admitted to harboring deeper feelings for Sean. As it happened, Silas never got the chance to build up his courage - Sean mysteriously disappeared with his manservant, Wilson Maddox, while Silas and his company were out of the city. :Once Silas returned, he was informed of Sean's departure by his lady friend, Carlene Travers. She then mentioned that a man from New Orleans, claiming to be Sean's brother, had arrived in town. Silas went in search of this 'Jesse,' only to come up with nothing. Jesse instead found him, in the park, and said only that he had found where Sean had relocated to - Memphis, TN. With a heavy heart, Silas left his company and followed Jesse. :It was in 1864 that they finally uncovered Sean and Wilson's hiding place. Silas was ecstatic to see his friend again, but their reunion was cut short when Sean was abruptly called away. Frustrated, Silas reached out and caught his friend's arm - his friend that had always been reluctant to touch anyone, and suddenly he was falling into oblivion. :Silas's dormant ability had awakened, and he had inadvertently 'borrowed' Sean's time displacement power. :He fell through time until he landed in 2013, in the house that used to belong to Sean in 1864. Its current inhabitants were shocked to find a man in a worn Confederate uniform appear in their living room, and he was promptly ejected into a very different Memphis. Without understanding his ability, or having the ability to control it, Silas was unable to return to 1864 where Sean surely waited for him. :The Brotherhood came to Memphis not long after Silas's arrival, claiming to be able to help him control his ability (after extensive research on both Silas and Sean). Only wanting to go home, Silas agreed, and has since fought the Titans alongside his Brothers and Sisters. :But it has been a while since his arrival in the present, and he has come no closer to returning to his own time. Silas has resorted to dealings with certain geniuses to return home... under the agreement that he tells no one of their location or identities. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Power Absorbers Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Titans Together